


Tell me are you locked in the punch

by FanMomMer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/pseuds/FanMomMer
Summary: When they finally pulled him off golf-douche, Scott was more than a little proud to see the asshole had a split lip and bloody nose. And as he skated off the ice and over to the bench, Tessa leaned down so that she could speak directly into his ear.





	Tell me are you locked in the punch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally random drabble based on a conversation in the GC about Scott getting in a fight during a charity hockey game.
> 
> I haven't written fic in ages, and never RPF, yet here we are!
> 
> Also - I copied this directly from the gc and didn't edit it so apologies for the formatting and lack of capitalization. I don't usually write like that but...lazy.

"hey moir, you suck at hockey, i can see why you bailed to do....what do they call that shit? 'ice dance?'" scott grit his teeth and ignored the washed up golfer trying to get him riled up.

but then the asshole cut his eyes to the stands, and scott followed his gaze to tessa, sitting in the front row, rubbing her mittened hands together. when asshole golfer looked back at scott, there was a very unwelcome glint in his eye.

"or maybe," asshole drawled, a slimy grin spreading, "it has more to do with that tight piece of ass sitting over there, eh?"

scott clenched his jaw and moved his stick against his opponent's with a little more force than was stirctly necessary

"tell me, moir, you ever tap that off the ice? or do you just play at it while 'dancing'?" he sneered, "and leave the actual fun to real men?"

scott took a deep breath and willed himself to not react. but his new friend wasn't done.

"she looks like she'd be fun, eh? she seems all tightly wound and prissy, but i bet she's real freaky in bed. i bet i could find out tonight. see if she feels as tight as she looks."

and that was it. scott threw his stick to the ground and tossed his gloves somewhere into the distance

..........when they finally pulled him off golf-douche, scott was more than a little proud to see the asshole had a split lip and bloody nose. and as he skated off the ice and over to the bench, tessa leaned down so that she could speak directly into his ear.

"you know this is a CHARITY hockey game, scotty. what happened out there?"

scott could hear concern, disappointment, and maybe even a bit of amusement in her voice.

he turned to look at her, and he could already feel his eye swelling a bit.

"he had some not nice things to say about someone important to me," he said simply, with a shrug. tessa narrowed her eyes and studied him for a minute, and then one corner of her mouth quirked up, and fast as lightning she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"my hero," she whispered ruefully. 

...it was a couple hours later that scott finally got to have the last word with his new friend. the moir crew (plus tessa) was out for celebratory drinks at molly bloom's, and scott was happy and relaxed after two beers, his arm slung along the back of tessa's chair and her hand on his thigh as they chatted with his brothers and cousins.

noise at the door drew his attention, and golfman sauntered in with a group of equally douchey looking buddies.

scott caught tessa's eye just as she rolled hers, and he turned his attention back to her, watching her eyes soften as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering along her jaw.

it was easy to tune everyone out when she was looking at him like that.

he almost forgot about the other guys until he got up to get a refill for the table, and was definitely purposely bumped into at the bar by none other than golfdude.

"oh sorry, moir" he snickered, sounding like an overgrown frat boy. "didn't see you there."

scott shrugged as he picked up his pint and threw some extra bills on the bar.

"no harm no foul. hey, next round's on me guys. least i can do, seeing as how you'll be hanging here all night while i escort that gorgeous woman over there home." and with a last wink for his brand new buddy, scott went back to the table, took tessa's hand, and wordlessly led her out the door - making sure to toss one last smirk towards the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't always write, but I ALWAYS have prompts to give out. If you do write and need prompts, hit me up!


End file.
